Want to dance?
by Tsuki ya hoshi
Summary: Ryou invites Bakura to go to the school dance with him...Must I say any more? R&R


**This is something I thought up in pre Algebra when the teacher started talking about…The P…P…Pythagorean theorem. O_O" I still have no clue what that is though… oh, and I decided last minute on the name so… ^^" Kay~ on to the story.**

* * *

><p>"I'm not going Ryou." Bakura sighed.<p>

"Please Bakura! It'll be fun!" Ryou begged.

"No."

"Please! It'll be fun!"

"NO."

"Please! It'll be-"

"I swear, if you say that one more time…" Bakura threatened.

"But…But then who'll go with me to the dance then?" Tears began to form in Ryou's eyes. Bakura met his gaze with a hard stare.

"…Bah…Fine!" Bakura finally sighed out angrily.

"Yay!" Ryou cheer, "Hurry and get your tuxedo on and we can go!"

"Ugh." Bakura mumbled.

~O~

Bakura stepped out of his room with his hair slicked and gelled back, he wore his black tuxedo with a red tie. (Yes, Yes. Now is the fan girl squeal… *covers ears from shrieking.*)

Ryou looked up at him and blushed.

"Bakura," He said, "Y-you look good!" -^o^-

"Whatever. Let's just go and get this over with." Bakura said acidly.

They got into the car, Bakura in the driver's seat and Ryou in the passenger's side.

"...Ryou," Bakura sighed, "You can't wear that!"

Ryou was wearing a pare of black slacks and a white shirt.

"Huh? Why can't I?"

"Don't argue with me. Come on back in and we'll find you one of my smaller tuxes." Bakura ordered.

After a while, Bakura finally found his small black tuxedo.

"Ryou put this on and- That's not how you..." the yami face-palmed. "Haven't you ever put on a tuxedo before? You can't put it on over your clothes!"

"Oh...I...umm...?" Ryou stared at it in wonder.

"Dammit Ryou. Take off your clothes, now."

"W-what?"

"Take off your clothes! You can't put it on over your clothes!"

Blushing, Ryou began to remove his clothes.

"Whoa, whoa! keep your boxers on!" Bakura yelped.

"But you said to take my clothes off..." Ryou said.

"Yeah, but it's okay to wear your boxers in a tuxedo..."

When they finally got the tuxedo on him, and got back into the car, Ryou in the drivers seat and Bakura on the-

"Ryou...I'm driving. Get out of the driver's seat."

"But I wanna-"

"Out!"

~O~

The two boys stepped out of the car in the school parking lot.

"Ready?" Ryou asked, and then laughed as his yami wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Yeah yeah."

As they were walking in, the tuxedo Ryou was wearing caused him to trip and face plant on the black top.

"Ryou... =.=ll"

When they finally got into the buliding, they had to pay 3 dollars to get in.

"What do you mean you don't have change for a hundred?" Bakura asked the kid at the counter angirly.

"W-we don't have that many ones, s-sir." The boy said startled by the yami's tone.

"Do you want me to banish you to the shadow realm? Because I'll sure in the hel-"

"Bakura. It's okay! I'll pay for you." Ryou said frowning.

Muttering, Bakura stepped back and let his hikari pay.

When they got in, they were greeted by the Egyptian dark and light duo. (Malik and Marik :P)

"Ryou!" Malik plowed through the crowd of people, fallowed by his yami.

"Malik! Hi!" Ryou said, "How's it going?"

"Good!" Malik replied "Are you ready to go dance?"

"See? You don't need me! Why did you drag me along?" Both Yami's spat angrily.

The two hikaris shrugged and ran off to the dance floor. Marik then went over to torment some of the other people, leaving Bakura all by himself against the gym wall. But, why did he care anyway? He didn't even want to go to this stupid dance. Stupid Ryou for making him come. Stupid dance for existing. And stupid him for agreeing to come.

"Hey, Bakura," Marik asked coming over to him, "Want to dance?"

"No. I don't dance." He hissed acidly as he got up and walked over to one of the tables.

He began to question himself once again about why he agreed to coming, when he heard the voice of his hikari.

"But Malik!" Ryou called.

Bakura looked over at him, and felt a bit sorry.

_Looks like Ryou's "date" dumped him. Heh…_

Sighing, he got up and walked over to Ryou not wanting him to embarrass himself any more. He then crouched down beside him.

"B-Bakura?"

"Yep. What are you doing over here all by yourself?" Bakura asked, forcibly putting on a smile.

"Malik got mad at me and left…Now I don't have anyone to…" The hikari's voice trailed off as he buried his face in his hands. He mumbled a few other things before Bakura, who still felt almost sorry for his hikari, decided to do the one that'll make the boy happy.

"Ryou, would you like to dance with me?" he held out his hand.

"But… I don't know how to-"

"I'll show you." Bakura grabbed a hold of his hand, and as the music changed to a slow, peaceful song he helped position Ryou in the right way to dance.

Finally, after a few seconds, they were swaying back and forth to the music.

"See? Was that so hard? **: )**"

Blushing, Ryou buried his face against Bakura's chest. They swayed a while more before the hikari looked up at his yami.

"Thank you…um…For teaching me how to dance."

Bakura pulled him closer, "You're welcome." he said. -^o^-

Ryou then comfortably laid his head back on his yami's chest.

"By the way..." Bakura said, "What did Malik get mad at you about?"

"Well," Ryou said shyly, "I...I told him there was someone else out there that I liked more than him..."

"I see..."

Minutes later, Bakura lifted Ryou up a bit so he could whisper in his ear, "Are you having fun?" the hikari nodded.

"Good…"

~O~

After all the fun they had that night with the dancing, pictures, and the unexpected punch dish that landed on Bakura's head, it was all worth it…At least to Bakura it was anyway. Ryou though, was fast asleep in the back seat seeming to be having pleasant dreams.

_Maybe that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be…_ Bakura thought silently as he drove home. _But, I am still going to get Marik back for throwing that punch dish at my head...That stupid..errr..._

They finally arrived home, and Bakura picked Ryou up and carried him up to his bedroom. When he put him in bed, the hikari mumbled something and then reached up and peck him on the cheek…

* * *

><p><strong>=.= there we go! Done! There's prolly a lot of grammatical mistakes in there cause…Well, I had to type it up in the morning when no one was awake cause my little brother is trying to find proof I like Yaoi to tell my mom…Great huh? =.= But, If you don't like this one…PLEASE DON'T BITE ME! I DON'T TASTE GOOD! Really..I don't… bleh~ R&amp;R I guess :D But really, please no biting. :'( Biting hurts~ Biting not only hurts me on the outside…But it really hurts on the outside if you draw blood :OO :: Oh, and later on, I'll prolly look at this story in disgust and revise it. :**

**^-^ Kay~ bye bye! Thanks for reading! *bites you* : )**


End file.
